marapetiafandomcom-20200214-history
Vacation Paradise: Minipet Island
Minipet Island is one of the most beautiful relaxing places in Marada. It's no wonder it's a top vacation spot! Located right between the mainlands, this beautiful island is only accessible by boat. Preparation To prepare for your trip it's important to bring a few necessary items. These include, sunscreen, extra clothes, towels, and some water. Arriving The Resort Lobby The main lobby has many sofas and TV's and there is also an outdoor patio with firepits that your family can make smores on. Restaurant The Resort Restaurant is very fancy but they also allow minipets to be brought inside! Expect a lot of commotion in the restaurant because of this. Rooms Each room has usually two beds and a bathroom. The biggest room in the hotel has 5 beds and three bathrooms. If you have more pets than this, you should try to find a friend who lives on the island to stay with or let the older pets book their own rooms. The Beach The Beaches on Minipet Island are truly beautiful and a day at the beach is a must for any vacationer here. Your pets can do a wide range of things from surfing, to sandcastle making or just laying out under the sun. Playing on the Shore Young Pets may be afraid of the constant waves, so it's best to stay with them. They will enjoy the soft wet sand and making sandcastles. Swimming Many young pets are unsure of how to swim on the beach and may be frightened. To ease their fears it usually helps to go in the water with them! Show them that the big waves are natural and will not hurt them as long as they duck underneath them! 'Rip Currents' Rip Currents can obviously be frightening to any pet that gets caught in them! They unfortunately do occur so it's best to be honest and tell your pets what they are and how to respond if they are caught in one. If you are caught in a Rip Current, stay calm and don't fight it. Swim parallel to the shore and wait until the current lets you go. Also signal to life guards for help. Shopping In this beach city, shopping might not seem like it would be popular. However, there are many shops on Minipet Island that you can enjoy browsing. Minipet Food This seaside shop has food for your minipets and a few snacks for your pets and yourself as well. Furniture This furniture shop is known all across Marada. Even if you already have a house, you can pick up a new furniture item to take home as a souvenir! With themes from triangular to moon, there's something sure to fit your home! Clothing A shop mainly for pets owners there are both male and female clothing stores on the island! With rows and rows of clothing items, you can buy something to fit your style. Clothing prices range from very expensive to mild prices. Treasure Maps Feeling adventurous? You can buy ripped up pieces of treasure maps and if you put them together you just might be able to go on a journey and find some place new! Other Places to Go Battle Arena The Battle Arena is a place where pets go to battle. Here on the island, you can buy tickets and go to watch a match, which is actually quite fun! You can take bets on which pet you think will win! The Gym This rough n tough gym is another popular spot as pets often come here to raise their stats and help improve themselves in the battle arena! Your pet can visit if they'd like and try out the many types of exercise here. Footnote Category:Guides Category:Articles